


heart to heart —

by bondofoblivion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, M/M, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondofoblivion/pseuds/bondofoblivion
Summary: Some would say that a nobody’s advisement was not the best to seek out in regards to matters of the heart. Roxas, on the other hand, would respectfully disagree.





	heart to heart —

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was supposed to be maybe 1,500 words max but soroku is honestly too powerful to contain. Have a Valentine's Day fic that these two definitely would not allow to happen on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Come stan soroku with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bondofoblivion) — I'm real nice and would love some kh fandom friends!

        Some would say that a nobody’s advisement was not the best to seek out in regards to matters of the heart. Roxas, on the other hand, would respectfully disagree. Well, if Xion had anything to say about it, he would do so respectfully. Otherwise, the blond’s take on where that someone could shove their opinion might be a little more biting than strictly necessary. 

         When he was in Organization XIII, Axel had always been patient when Roxas asked questions of the world, answering Roxas’s endless string of inquiries to the best of his ability. While his responses sometimes left much to be desired, the celebration of Valentine’s Day in Twilight Town had been a topic the redhead was fairly knowledgeable of. It revolved around the concept of love that Axel had once so eloquently defined for him. Not that he exactly questioned Axel’s credibility based on that one experience, but Roxas felt it best to ask Hayner, Pence, and Olette for a second opinion.

         After all, when it came to Sora, Roxas had to be sure.

         “It’s a celebration of love —,” Pence said, “Ienzo seemed to think it remained a part of this world’s culture from when we weren’t all separated.” With a curious tilt to his head, he shrugged. “I guess it’s just one of the traditions that stuck around.”

         “Yeah,” Hayner agreed, an amused grin splitting his features. “And— it’s the one holiday that no can really judge you for or else they look like an ass.”

         “Why do you ask, Roxas?” Olette inquired, intrigued. “Do you have someone you want to get something for?”

         “Oh,” Roxas said, surprised by her curiousity. He probably should have expected this question. Luckily for all parties involved, the blond wasn’t exactly above throwing Axel under the bus, deflecting her interest easily enough. “Nah, Axel does, though,” he replied. “I think he was too nervous to ask about it himself.”

         Admittedly, Roxas didn’t consider how the trio would react to learning he was asking on Axel’s behalf. They were almost _too_ enthusiastic. Pence suggested taking a date to The Grand Bistro, while Hayner mentioned that he’d even intentionally lose in the upcoming the Struggle Tournament in an attempt to help Axel woo a potential partner. Olette’s proposal was the simplest, advising that Roxas and Xion should let Axel have the clocktower to himself so that he could give his date a gift.

         When the blond managed to tear himself away from the trio, he was left with more questions than answers. What could he possibly give Sora that he already hadn’t? The brunet literally already had Roxas’s heart — in more ways than one — if he was being perfectly honest.

         If Roxas made a quick stop at a Moogle Shop to try his hand at synthesizing before meeting up with Xion, no one had to know.

         “What’s on your mind, Roxas?” Xion asked from Roxas’s left, where the two currently sat on the clocktower. “Your ice cream is melting.”

         “I guess I just don’t — understand Valentine’s Day.”

         “Oh, yeah. That’s coming up in a couple of days, isn’t it?” Xion noted. Roxas nodded. She looked out over the horizon for a long moment, and Roxas was nearly convinced that was all that would be said of the topic until she asked, “Is this about Sora?”

         Roxas tensed, a little surprised that Xion seemed to figure it out so quickly. The shock quickly faded, especially when Roxas considered how he knew his interest was something he never really hid. His infatuation with Sora had to have been clear from the moment he pushed past his differences with Riku and set out on a journey to find his other half. And if anything, his feelings for Sora increased tenfold when he finally had the chance to really meet Sora. Then, when the brunet threw his arms around Roxas and said that he had always wanted to do that, the blond knew he was a goner.

         Regardless, a nervous laugh escaped him as he asked, “What makes you say that?”

         Then, Xion looked at him. He could feel her eyes even as he tried to force the flush that was creeping up his neck down. “You seem,” She began, “I don’t know — _free_ — around him.” Roxas’s gaze shot up to meet hers. A small smile was pulling at her lips, even as Roxas’s eyes widened at her observation. “But it’s different than when you’re with Axel and me,” She explained. “Don’t tell Isa I told you, but he once described it like an eclipse.” 

         Roxas laughed under his breath. He somehow had always known Isa was a sap beneath his coarse exterior. After all, the former Luna Diviner had been friends with Axel since the two were teens. “What does that even mean, Xion?” Roxas asked. 

         She nodded, that small smile still pulling at her lips. “You and Sora are always in orbit, but when you cross paths, you’re both blinded by each other.”

         “Isa had to have gotten that out of a book,” Roxas retorted, unwilling to linger on how even Isa seemed to know he was head over heels for his better half.

         “That sounds suspiciously not like denial,” Xion teased, a soft laugh escaping her.

         “Okay,” Roxas said, dropping his head in defeat. “You got me,” He conceded. “I’m going to call him tonight and ask him to visit.” The blond tilted his head in Xion’s direction, tone mock biting as he asked, “Happy?” Yet, he couldn’t help the amused huff escaping him as Xion continued to actively laugh at his expense. “Besides,” Roxas amended, “Valentine’s Day is like a festival here. I don’t think they even celebrate it on Destiny Islands.” 

         “Sora does love festivals,” Xion affirmed, bumping her shoulder against Roxas’s. “Remember how much he talked about the Kingdom of Corona?”

         “You mean when he tried to teach us how to dance?” Roxas replied. “How can I forget?”

         “Well, you sure learned the steps when he offered to dance with you…” Xion teased.

         “Shut up —,” Roxas said, knocking his shoulder against hers in retaliation.

         That night, an immense weight was lifted off of Roxas’s chest when Sora excitedly agreed to visit Twilight Town for the festivities. The brunet even mentioned that he was considering calling Roxas that day, to try to convince him to come out to the islands. 

         In response, Roxas had teased, “Yeah, of course, why don’t you pick me up tomorrow at 7:00?”

         The following morning, Roxas really shouldn’t have been surprised when Sora was on his doorstep at 7:00 AM. Sleep mussed hair, bleary eyes, and sleep clothes still on, Roxas walked to the door. When he answered it, he was met with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Suddenly, Roxas was wide awake and beaming, the irritation from being woken up so early fading fast when Sora smiled in response.

         “So —,” Sora said, leaning left and right and standing on his tip toes to look past Roxas into the room, “I’m guessing you’re not ready to go yet?”

         Roxas’s mouth fell agape, but he quickly shut it. Then, the blond shook his head, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah, just give me a a second. I’ll hop in the shower and pack a bag.” He turned around, leaving the door open as a silent indicator that Sora should follow him in. After a moment, he stopped, turning back to face the chosen wielder. “You do realize we’ll have to be back tomorrow for the festival, right?”

         “Yeah,” Sora said, throwing his arms behind his head. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t hang out on Destiny Islands today!”

         Cleaned up and packed, Roxas and Sora were on their way to Destiny Islands in less than half an hour. On their way to the islands, Sora explained that Riku was currently on an extended stay at The Land of Departure, as he and Aqua were planning how to bring about the new generation of keyblade wielders. Kairi and Namine, on the other hand, were currently visiting Ienzo and Ansem the Wise on Radiant Guardian. 

         Sora smiled, even when he admitted that he was lonely. Normally so expressive, it was hard for Roxas not to notice when the smile didn’t reach Sora’s eyes. They were landing on Destiny Islands before Roxas could explain that even when he was surrounded by his friends, he sometimes felt the same. After all, if he had it his way, Sora would never be lonely again.

         The conversation was quickly forgotten when Roxas set foot on Sora’s world.

         Though Roxas had only been to Destiny Islands a few times in his life, the smell of the fresh sea air and the sight of the bright sun overhead felt like home. That might have just been Sora, though, whose smiled could brighten the cloudiest of days and how he always seemed to carry the scent of the ocean with him wherever he would go. This nuance Roxas had learned over time from Sora’s tendency towards casual affectionate gestures. Whether it was arm thrown over Roxas’s shoulder or their sides pressed close together when the two inhabited the same space, the blond found himself agreeing with Isa’s assertion. When it was just the two of them, nothing else seemed to exist. 

         Those affectionate gestures often made Roxas consider that Sora might lay hands on him so often to convince himself that Roxas was really there. If that was the case, Roxas knew he was guilty of the same, returning Sora’s casual touches more often than not. 

         Sometimes, it helped Roxas breathe a little easier when he convinced himself that was Sora tangible, that he was safe, especially after having lost him in the aftermath of the Sora’s one man war with Xehanort. They were both here now. No one had disappeared and if Roxas had it his way, Sora would never have to make a sacrifice like that ever again.

         Roxas wasn’t allowed to linger too long on the shores of Destiny Islands, though he knew Sora had left him to his thoughts longer than strictly necessary judging by how the brunet said, “Time’s up!” before shoving Roxas towards the small shed located on the islands. Sora tossed Roxas’s bag into the shed after him, telling him to get changed because they were going swimming. The door was closed before Roxas had the chance to protest that he hadn’t packed any swimwear, but Sora’s voice, muffled through the slab of wood countered that. “Check the front pocket! There’s a surprise for you!”

         Roxas laughed as he opened the bag, pulling out a pair of checkered swim-shorts that Sora must have snuck into his belongings when he wasn’t looking. While he absolutely hated that his trunks matched his wristband, he couldn’t fault Sora for his taste, especially when Roxas absolutely would have chosen the same design for himself. Changing into his swimwear was a quick affair. Once dressed, Roxas forced Sora into the shed after him. He muttered his gratitude as he pushed Sora through the entryway, “Thanks, you fucking dork.” Then, Roxas was quick to close the door after him, knowing full well that the dumb smile on Sora’s face would cause him to flush, which would have been impossible to hide in his current state of undress.

         It could be said that Roxas was not entirely prepared for the sight of Sora shirtless. While Roxas himself was toned, the blond could tell that Sora had the upper body strength of a god, if his pecs were anything to go by. He quickly shook off that potentially dangerous train of thought, very pointedly avoiding looking at Sora anywhere but in the eyes as he dragged the brunet by his wrist to the shoreline, not that the clear waters of the beach would do much to hide Sora’s rather impressive physique.

         Thankfully, though, the temperate waters of the ocean did their job of cooling Roxas down. The two spent entirely too much time in the sea, their fingers and toes wrinkly when they finally retreated to solid ground. Sora collapsed onto his back on the beach, seemingly unbothered by the sand that would undoubtedly get everywhere, adhering to water droplets that lathered his skin. Fingers interlaced, he threw his arms behind him, resting his head in his palms, a soft laugh escaping him. 

         “Ten minute break,” Sora said, smiling as he closed his eyes. Roxas sat beside him, leaned back on his arms, as he looked from Sora to the horizon. “Then, we’ll change and we’re gonna race,” Sora added. 

         “The same one from when you and Riku were kids?” Roxas asked, looking over to Sora who still had his eyes closed. 

         “Seems fair enough,” Sora replied with a yawn, seeming dangerously close to falling asleep where he laid. “Since you know all the shortcuts, too…”

         “What’s the catch?”

         Sora’s eyes opened at that, as if he had forgotten that bets were usually placed on races. “Hmm, the winner gets to choose what we do next!” Sora said, standing and offering Roxas a hand to pull him to his feet.

         “You’re on!” Roxas replied, taking Sora’s hand to get pulled to his feet.

* * *

          _Sora cheated_. Okay, that wasn’t exactly true, but Roxas really couldn’t be blamed for forgetting that the planks of that poor excuse for a bridge had a habit of falling out from beneath’s one feet. Having never actually participated in this race before, one misplaced step had nearly sent him crashing into the shallow waters below them. Thankfully, Sora heard the wood break and was able to quickly come to Roxas’s aid, pulling him from where he had caught the edge of a more stable part of the structure. 

         Unfortunately, Roxas wasn’t even given enough time to mockingly call Sora his hero, not when the brunet immediately turned around and shouted, “Three second delay!” as he sprinted away. Roxas rolled his eyes and waited the few seconds before following behind him. Even though Roxas put forth a valiant effort and nearly overtook Sora towards the end, the three seconds he stood stock still lost the race for him. It was impossibly to be upset, though, especially when what Sora chose to do next had been what Roxas had in mind. 

         He supposed that was how he found himself sitting next to Sora on the paopu tree that Sora, Riku, and Kairi often watched the sunset from. Even as he sat, side pressed against Sora’s, Roxas was acutely aware that every second that passed brought him closer to tomorrow — to Valentine’s Day.

         “Roxas —,” Sora said, turning his head to look at him, “thanks for coming out here today.” He smiled and looked back over the horizon. “I had a great time. I can’t wait to see what Valentine’s Day is like.”

         Roxas let out a soft laugh, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile. “Thanks for bringing me here, Sora,” he said, watching Sora’s face instead of the line where the ocean met the sky. Roxas had seen plenty of sunsets in his time, but watching Sora smile at something he had said was like watching the sunrise and he wouldn’t miss it for the world. “— This place — it feels like Twilight Town. It’s like a home away from home.”

         “That might be my fault —,” Sora confessed, meeting Roxas’s gaze, a sheepish grin pulling at his features. “My heart’s always belonged here.”

         “I can think of worse places to belong,” Roxas replied.

         Sora turned his whole body towards Roxas in response. His smile was terribly earnest, as were his eyes, and Roxas knew that whatever the brunet had to say was either incredibly important or disastrously stupid — maybe both. “Hey Roxas, I want to do something with you!” 

         Roxas arched a brow. “Okay, what?” 

         Roxas’s eyes widened when Sora turned away from him and began climbing up the tree. When he pulled a paopu fruit from its branches and tossed it towards Roxas, the blond caught it without thinking. His eyes were glued to the fruit in his hands and by the time he looked back up, Sora was settled beside him, with one of his own.

         The shock must have been apparent on Roxas’s face, judging by how Sora scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, that sheepish smile once again pulling at his lips.

         “They say if two people share a paopu fruit —,” Sora said.

         “— Then their destinies are forever intertwined,” Roxas and Sora concluded, voices overlapping as they spoke in tandem. They both laughed, sincerity evident in the way the corners of their eyes crinkled as they smiled at one another.

         “Sora,” Roxas said, shaking his head. “What’s going on? Why me?”

         “I don’t want to chance losing you again, Roxas,” Sora replied, nodding his head. The line of his mouth grew thin and Roxas swore he had never seen Sora so serious about something before. “I don’t want to —,” He paused for a moment, “ _I can’t_ put you through that again.”

         “Riku…” Roxas sighed, understanding now that Sora knew exactly what Roxas had gone through to restore him. The keyblade master must have told Sora of the skipped meals, lost sleep, and the wildly dangerous missions Roxas had volunteered to undertake on the minuscule chance that they could learn anything that would help them bring Sora back.

         “You didn’t stop, Roxas,” Sora said. “You never stopped — kinda like me.”

         “I wanted —,” Roxas said, looking down at the fruit in his hands, unable to meet Sora’s gaze. The brunet’s blue eyes were too kind, too open. Surely Sora would see the gleam that settled over his own and know that Roxas was on the brink of tears himself. “I wanted so badly to really meet you. To _know_ you —,” Roxas nearly choked on his words, because even if this was everything he every wanted, a promise of forever with Sora, he didn’t want it like this. “But I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”

         Sora’s eyes widened. Roxas had so rarely seen surprise written so plainly on the other man’s features, surprise that so quickly turned into dejection. “What?”

         “I wanted to ask you first, you know?” Roxas laughed, the sound resigned and hollow. He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to make a promise like you and Kairi did.” Roxas shook his head and steeled his nerves. While he originally intended to confess to Sora tomorrow, he supposed it was now or never. “How I feel about you is nothing like how Kairi does.”

         Sora’s expression changed so quickly Roxas was surprised the other man didn’t experience whiplash. His posture and features morphed from sad, to surprised, to happy, and then Sora was laughing, but not without gesturing wildly, one hand free and the other holding the paopu fruit. “Oh, Roxas, I really hope it’s not,” he said.

         “Wait,” Roxas replied, thoroughly confused, “what?”

         “I called Xion, after telling you I’d spend Valentine’s Day with you!” Sora said, smiling. “I asked her what it was like, so I’d know what to do… so I’d know what it meant, ” He trailed off, ducking his head, though something dangerously close to mischief sparkled in his eyes. “You know we don’t celebrate it here, right? Plus, with the way Xion and Kairi have been bullying me about you, I guess it’s about time that I say it,” Sora paused, and Roxas couldn’t help the way his heart was racing, speechless himself because there was no way Sora was about to say what he thought he was going to say. “Roxas, I —,”

         “No!” Roxas exclaimed, surprising himself. Sora laughed, but didn’t say anything more. It was almost as if he was waiting for Roxas to gather himself. The blond took a deep breath, shaking his head as he composed himself. “Wait, Sora,” He said, “I want — I wanna do this right.” With his free hand, Roxas started searching through his pockets, a smile pulling at his lips when he found what he was looking for. When he opened his palm, he held in his hand a necklace with a symbol exactly like the one he wore around his neck. He had synthesized it the day before, with elements he had collected during his many adventures on his journey to bring Sora back. It was a memento and a promise, all in one object.The symbol was everything Roxas was, the materials were everything he had, and presenting it to Sora was everything he could be. “Sora, I want you to have this.”

         Sora’s eyes widened as he undoubtedly recognized the symbol, eyes glancing from the necklace in Roxas’s hand to the matching pendant at his neck. Then, Sora was smiling, practically beaming as he took the chain from Roxas’s hand. “Roxas, you —.”

         “There’s one more thing —,” Roxas added, before Sora could finish.

         “Roxas!” Sora interjected, that same smile pulling at his features even as he set the paopu fruit aside to wrap the chain around his neck. “After all that, I’m not going to make you ask me to be your Valentine.” Sora paused, picking back up the fruit and extending his arm, presenting it to Roxas. “I’m going to ask you to be mine.”

         Roxas’s mouth fell agape, but the expression quickly turned into a smile that he felt like could rival Sora’s brightest. “You know,I had a plan to take you up to the clocktower and everything, but this —,” He gestured to Sora. “ _This_ is so much better.”

         “Is that a yes?” Sora asked.

         “Hell yes,” Roxas replied, holding the paopu fruit out for Sora, just as the other man was doing for him.

         They both took a bite and afterward, Roxas found it too terribly easy to seize the collar of Sora’s shirt and pull the other man into a kiss. Sora threw his arms around Roxas’s neck in response, pressing himself against Roxas with just enough enthusiasm to clack their teeth together and drown him in the sickly sweet taste of the paopu fruit.

         And Roxas, well, he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect.


End file.
